


Potions Assistant

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chair Sex, F/M, Mild Smut, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermoine gets all flustered from breathing in Amortentia.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 63





	Potions Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Slug Club's prompt of the week 3/30-april 4th. I came up with this idea. I wanted to make it longer but this week was stressful.
> 
> I used grammarly for my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger sighed as she unbuttoned her top. _It is sweltering and stuffy in here. Must convince Severus to put in some ventilations. Especially brewing Amortentia,_ she was feeling the effects of the potion just as Severus walked in carrying extra supplies and a chair.

"Hermione, please sit down and let me stir for a while." He spoke softly, placing the chair next to her.

"Oh, I would like to do something for you, alright." She spoke huskily.

Severus blinked, "Damn, I should not have let you brew that particular potion…" his voice trailed off as he felt himself being pushed, and then she straddled him. "Hermione, this should be better if we do it in the bedroom…"

Hermoine kissed him as she unbuttoned his outer coat. 

"We can magic our clothes away, Her…" she placed a finger to shush him.

"This is more fun!" she exclaimed as she tossed his outer cloak on the ground. Her hands automatically reach for his zip, quickly undoing it.

Severus was panting by the time she reached in to grab his cock. "Oh my Severus, I guess you were excited to see me! Or is it the Amortentia?"

"Perhaps both?" he groaned into her ear as she slowly lowered herself on to him.


End file.
